


Somewhere Only We Know

by PerksOfLove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerksOfLove/pseuds/PerksOfLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Alice Grace settles in Australia and starts at Sea View High.<br/>Her life is turned upside down in the best way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, This is the first chapter of Somewhere Only We Know, I hope you like it!

They say every time, you didn’t like it here at first but now you don’t want to leave.

This is the most commonly used sentence in my life, see my parents are travellers they have been all their life, and me, their 17 year old daughter has been dragged from one side of the Earth to the other. I have never been in one country for more than a year and a half; I know what you think why are you complaining? You get to see the world, Think of it this way your 5, it’s your first day of school your super excited and make friends with a girl called Georgia, you vow to be best friends. You look after each other, constantly hanging out you never fight, then one day a year and a half later, your parents sit you down for dinner and say We’re Moving There you are 6 years old, being told you’re moving and not just down the street, but to a whole other country, where you know no-one. So what do you do? What any 6 years old would do, you cry and beg and plead with your parents not to move, but they just laugh and say, _“Your 6 darling, you’ll make new friends!”_ and tell you to finish your dinner. After dinner you go to your room and cry yourself to sleep.

The next day you tell Georgia after school that you’re leaving and she starts crying and when your parents pick you up she shouts at them _“You **cannot** take away my best friend!”_ But once again, they just laugh and tell her _“Don’t worry love, she’s leaving tomorrow you’ll soon forget about her, everyone does.”_ And they tell you to say goodbye and get in the car. You starting crying as you hug her and she gives you her favourite necklace with a treble clef and a blue bow on it, and you give her your favourite bracelet with a heart in the middle of it. She cries as you drive off holding her mum’s hand, you call out the window before you’re out of range “EMAIL ME!” and she just nods and hugs her mum.

Everything’s packed and then the next day I’m gone.

~

After the fifth time I stopped talking to people and just stuck to doing my work, reading books and listening to Music, My parents were right people forget about me, hardly anyone even knows my name, teachers stop asking me questions when they figure out I won’t be staying for long. The only person who didn’t forget me is Georgia. Even now, 12 years later we still talk through E-mail. Sometimes I receive letters from her. I always write her a letter when I’m moving again with the new address so I can have a letter when I arrive. It gives me hope that someone out there will actually notice me someday. Sometimes I thankful that I moved, sometimes I don’t remain invisible to all people, I always seem to be visible to the bullies, But I never tell my parents, I just escape into my music and wait until my parents sit me down and say those words again.

I couldn’t figure out how my parents had enough money to travel around this much until I was 12 and I asked them, they told me that they had won the lottery and saved up their money so they could travel for the rest of their lives. I don’t consider them terrible parents but they certainly aren’t the best, but they are all I have got. I was never planned I’ve been told countless times I was a **_mistake_** , but my parents say the mistakes are the best things in life, but I don’t believe this. I know they never wanted children for a reason. Never wanted whinging kids that needed to be feed and washed. They didn’t want to be dragging a child all around the world with them, making sure they weren’t lost or taken, they didn’t want anything but themselves and the world to travel.

I just needed to wait it out another couple of months and I am free.

~

The last 4 months have been terrible. I am currently living in a small town called Rafee. School has been dreadful, the people who live here are disgusting, not a day goes by that I haven’t heard of a bashing or murder, on several occasions have I feared for my life. My school has metal detectors when you enter, there is a strict no fighting policy but there is nothing the teachers do before or after school hours. I lucky enough that it only take 10 minutes to walk to my current house to and from school, and on the occasion I have to run well it takes about 4 and a half minutes. This is one of those times where I am glad that my parent’s decided to move, they agreed that it wasn’t safe enough for us to live here. Thankfully have stopped bringing everything thing we own with us so if need be we can make a quick getaway. Currently most of the things I own are getting shipped over to our next destination.

We’re going to Australia.


	2. Gorgeous Blue Eyes

I haven’t been to Australia yet,

but I like it so far. We arrived in Brisbane last week and drove up to the Sunshine Coast. We have a massive 2 story house; I have my own room which is huge. A massive double bed sits against a teal feature wall. I have a small desk. Mum and Dad told me today I would be attending a private school called Sea View. There is no set uniform which make me feel better about it, I hate uniforms with a passion I have had about 50 different uniforms in the last 10 years it’s ridiculous. It’s my first day tomorrow I’m worried about what I might face at this school, Private schools contain rich stuck up bitches, I know the type, but then again it doesn’t matter who knows how long I’m here for.

~

I woke up to my alarm at 7am. I quickly jumped in the shower before pulling on a American flag tee with jean short and my grey converse. I walked down stairs and eat my breakfast before putting some blank books, a pencil case and my laptop into my bag. I put my phone in my pocket and grabbed my iPod before running downstairs, I grabbed my lunch off the bench putting it in my bag before grabbing my car keys. “See you later!” I called before pulling the door shut.

I jumped into my car, plugging my iPod into stereo, I drove towards Sea View. I pulled up outside Sea View academy, parking my car I jumped out and walked towards administration. I walked up to the empty desk and rang the bell, a lady walked in a smiled.

“Welcome to Sea View, How I can help”

“Um hi, I’m a new Student, Alice Grace” I smiled as she nodded.

“Oh okay well I just need you to pick an extra subject then I can print off your timetable, you can do” she paused looking at a list “Dance, Sport or Music”

“I’ll take music please” I was happy there was a subject that I actually enjoyed studying.

“Okay well here you go, you first lesson is out the doors and up the stairs to your left, and if you need anything come back here at any time” She smiled.

“Thank you, have a nice day” I walked out the door.

~

The sun warmed my skin as I climbed the stairs. I found the right classroom and knock on the door softly, interrupting the teacher.

“Hello” He said politely. “Hi, um I’m a new student in this class” I blushed as I noticed the whole class staring at me.

“Okay, can I see your timetable please…”

“Alice, Alice Grace” I smiled handing it to him.

“Okay well take a seat next to Jaimee and welcome to Sea View” I trudged over to my seat, pulling out my book and a pen, relaxing as the class ticked on slowly.

~

When the bell rang I had no idea what to you, a pretty girl with shoulder length browny-red hair who was wearing a Rolling Stones tee, black skinny jeans and a pair of teal Converse. “Hi,” she smiled brushing her fringe out of her face

“I’m Jaimee. You must be Alice” “That’s me” I smiled shyly looking at my shoes.

“Don’t worry, I won’t bite, I’m a bit weird, slightly crazy but so are my friends do you want to sit with us at lunch?” she asked.

“That’s always good! Yeah, I’d like that” I smiled following her out of the room. We chatted aimlessly about the general questions you get when you move school, where you’re from, why you are here and what subject you are taking. We have every class together except for maths, but we had Music together, she plays the drums and piano, weird combination but they work for her she explained. She briefly mentions a group of boys in our music class who I would meet in our lesson, but to stay away from Harry, he was hers.

We arrived at her table and introduced her friends, Sam, Kirsty, Tara, and Reece. They all seemed friendly, Weird and crazy but friendly and incredibly nice. We chatted about everything; they told me were everything was in the school and what they did on the weekend, when the bell rang. I had maths, I was nervous about not knowing anyone in the class and the fact the maths wasn’t m strong point only added to my anxiety.

“Come on you’ll be alright, I’ll walk you to class and find someone who can look after you okay” she said pulling my wrist towards the classroom.

“Okay, but won’t you get into trouble for being late?” I asked.

“Yeah, but my teacher loves me so he won’t mind” she replied, walking to the door of my maths room.

“Okay” she paused looking around “Ah!” she said pulling me forward.

“Harry!” she called, pulling me towards the back of the room to 2 boys, on with a mop of curly brown hair and the other with a stripy tee on. As curly turned his head, I was met by a cute boy with green eyes and a dimple,

“Hey J” he called, causing the other boy to turn around, when he did I was met by the most gorgeous blue eyes, and the cutest smile, I looked down, blushing slightly.

“Hey Haz” Jaimee smiled, “Can you do me a favour please boys?” she asked.

“Sure love, what can we do?” he winked cheekily at her.

“Well, this here is Alice Grace, she a new student here and she is in your class, can you keep her company please?” she gestured towards me. Someone tapped my hand causing me to look up; I was met by those gorgeous blue eyes again.

“Hey babe, I’m Louis” he smiled. “Hi” I smiled slightly feeling shy.

“Okay well I better be off, OH! Can you walk her to music too please she is in our class! Thanks boys see ya!” she called.

“Bye Jaimeee!” the boys called a she walked out of the room.

“Come on then Alice, sit down you don’t want to be standing when our teacher comes in, he’s a bit of an arse” Louis said pulling the chair out next to him. I pulled my bag off my back, taking my book and pencil case out before placing it on the floor, just as the teacher walked in.

"So, Alice, what brings you to Sea View?” Harry asked after the teacher wrote up what we would be working on today.                                                                                               

“Well do you want the short story or the long one?” I asked.

~

I felt a lot more comfortable with Harry and Louis when the bell rang for the last lesson on the day. I was excited about Music; it was the one thing that was always there for me when people couldn’t be. As I was packing my books, three girls approached my desk.

“Who do you think you are talking to them, New Girl?” a tall girl with dirty blonde hair and way too much make up on asked me rudely.

“Um, Jaimee introduced me to them” I mumbled.

“Wow, it’s a wonder they talked to you, you’re not even pretty” a short girl with identical hair and a nose stud teased before pushing my pencil case onto the floor, spilling it content on the floor before walking out the door. I sighed, I guess they never change. Leaning down I started to pick up my stuff I reached for a pen when a warm hand grabbed mine. I jumped slightly looking up to find Louis.

“Don’t worry babe, ignore ‘em, your pretty that the other girls here” he said picking up the last remaining pen on the floor and handing it to me, our hands brushing.

“Thanks, but I’m used to it” I said quietly putting my case into my bag.

“What do you mean-“he went to ask before stopping himself. “Hazza, let’s go” he called.

“So, what do you play?” Louis asked as we walked towards the music block.

“I mainly sing, but I play guitar and a bit of piano, but I’m not good or anything” I replied looking at him, as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Well, I guess we’ll soon found out” he chuckled, before pushing the door to our classroom. It was a large classroom, with a Piano at the front.

~

I spotted Jaimee as we walked in; she was sitting with 3 other guys who must be the other boys she mentioned. She stood up as we approached us, Harry opened his arms for a hug, Jaimee mimicked his movement but brushed past him and hugged me instead. “Hey!” Harry shouted,

“Not fair!” Jaimee stuck her tongue at him before he pulled her into a hug, they looked more than friendly…

“Alice, meet the rest of the guys” Louis said, placing his hand on the small of my back, leading me over to the boys. “This is Liam, Niall and Zayn” Louis said pointing to a boy with light brown curly hair, and blonde haired boy and a raven haired boy, “Boys, This is Alice. She’s new” he smiled before sitting down in a seat next to Liam, dragging me down into the seat next to him. The boys started chatting and I watched as a lady with red hair walked into the classroom and clapped her hands.

“Good Afternoon” she said as everyone quieted down, she walked towards a desk on one side of the room placing her things down and opening her laptop.

“Is everyone here today?” she asked.

“Everyone but Lucy” a brown haired girl at the front of the room said, the teacher nodded.

“We have a new student too!” Jaimee called out,

“Really! Who?” the teacher asked.

“Alice” Louis replied pointing at me. I smiled as everyone looked at me,

“Hi” I said.

“Hello Alice, I’m Miss Silver, your new music teacher. What do you play?” She asked.

“Guitar, Piano and I sing” I smiled. “Lovely could you play us something please?” I nodded and walked over to the piano. I opened the cover and took a deep breath before my fingers started playing.

_Step one you say we need to talk_   
_He walks he says sit downit’s just a talk_   
_He smiles politely back at you_   
_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to you right_   
_As he goes left you stay right_   
_Between the line of fear and blame_   
_And you begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong,_   
_I lost a friend_   
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_   
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_   
_Had I known how to save a life_

I loved the ways my finger felt on the keys as the music flowed out of the piano around the room.  
My voice suited the song and I loved it. I relaxed get more and more involved into the song.

_Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life._

I shut the lid of the piano and stood up looking at Miss Silver.

“Wow, I-Um-Just, Just wow, that was amazing really Alice.” She stumbled before clapping.

“Thank you” I blushed as I walked back to my seat.

“I thought you said you weren’t amazing?” Louis asked, I shook my head and opened my book.

“I’m good not amazing” I whispered back.

“Your insane if you think you aren’t amazing Alice” he said.

“Look can we please just drop it” I asked turning back to Miss Silver who was explaining our assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, sorry if the description ran on a bit!  
> Thanks again :]  
> Also sorry it the lyrics are messing up!


	3. Chapter 3

1 Week Later

It’s started again, the bullying it’s like no matter where I go the bullies follow me. Every time is different; this is better and worse in its own way. This time I have Jaimee and the boys who can help me, but then that gives them more of a reason to taunt me, for hiding behind my friends. I’m used to it by now I mean it’s just harmless name calling.

It’s Friday today and the bell just went for us to head to our class after lunch, Maths with Harry and Louis, I grabbed my bag off the table before readjusting my beanie This is defiantly my worst class, I’ve never been good at maths, it’s just something I have never deemed as seriously necessary knowledge through the rest of your life, I mean yes you need to understand it but I don’t need to know about algebra or Pythagoras, unless of course I wanted to be a mathematician or a scientist which I don’t…

I was deep in thought as stood up from my desk, walking towards the door, I gasped as something whacked against my ankle, before falling onto the ground.

“Get up, you Clumsy Bitch” Dana (the blonde girl) laughed down at me. I felt a pair of hands under my arms pulling me up.

“You okay Alice?” Louis asked. My ankle hurt like hell, I tried putting pressure on it but as soon as I did the pain fired up again bringing tears to my eyes, I shook my head looking at the ground, trying not to cry.

“Harry” Louis called “Help me to the nurses office” he said wrapping his arm around my waist; I wrapped one around his shoulder and the other around Harry’s. I tried walking on it but it was too painful, hoping towards the nurse’s office. We arrived just as the bell went,

“Mate, you go to music and we’ll meet you there soon okay” Louis said as we walked in.

“Okay, hope it’s not too bad Alice, see you” Harry said walking out the door.

“How can I help you?” a tall lady with brown hair asked.

“Um she hurt her ankle” Louis said, as the nurse stood up.

“Okay, take her in there and I’ll get some ice.” She pointed towards a room before walking the other way. I jumped as I felt a pair of hands under my knees, leaning on my foot , whimpering as pain shot through my ankle.

“Alice, shh I’m just going to pick you up alright” he soothed as he picked me up and carried my into the room, he placed me onto a bed. I lent against the wall, my ankle still throbbing, the lady walked in with a bag of ice.

“Okay let’s take a look” she said, before pulling my shoe off. My hands squeezed the bed as my ankle throbbed. I looked down as a hand released the grasp I had on the bed and linked our fingers together. I squeezed on Louis hand as the lady stretched my ankle,

“Ow Ow OW!” I shouted “P-please, _please_ d-don’t d-do t-that” I stuttered.

“Sorry love I just have to make sure it’s not broken.” She replied, she began prodding around my ankle, I tried not to say stop I just squeezed Louis hand until she stopped. “Okay, luckily it’s not broken, but it’s badly bruised and falling on it didn’t help, leave this on here and I’ll be back in 10” she said before walking out and pulling the door shut behind her. I leaned back my head against the wall, silent tears trailing down my cheeks.

“Shh, it’s okay” Louis said, wrapping his arms around me. I leant into his chest, drying my eyes.

“I’m sorry” I sniffed.

“Babe, it’s not your fault” he tightened his arms around me. I sighed as the nurse walked back into the room and began wrapping my ankle.

“Okay Alice, you are going to need to keep off it for the rest of the day, but other than that your fine, come back Monday and I’ll check it again” she said before walking out the room.

“How am I supposed to keep off it for the rest of the day?” I asked myself.

“Well, I’m not letting you hop so I’ll give you a piggyback” he chuckled.

“I think I prefer the piggyback to being carried to be honest” I swung my legs off the table and wrapped my arms around his neck. We walked out the door and the nurse handed us a slip that got us back into class…

+

“Are we still coming to yours after school Alice?” Jaimee asked me as the bell rang for the end of the day.

“Yes, I don’t see why not, my parents don’t give a damn” I shrugged chucking my stuff back into my bag and standing up. I leant against the tables and chairs moving myself towards to door when someone grabbed my waist.

“I thought I said I wasn’t letting you walk” Louis chuckled walking in front of me; he leant down as I jumped on his back carrying me out towards my car.

“So how is everyone getting to mine” I asked when Jaimee and the boys had reached my car.

“Well, I’m taking Niall and Zayn” Liam said.

“And I’m taking Jaimee, so Lou can go with you and we’ll all follow: Harry smiled before walking off with Jaimee to his car with his arm around her waist.

“Okay, well let’s go” I said reaching to open the driver’s door,

“Hey, no” Louis said shutting the door with his hand “You can’t drive” he said shaking his head.

“Lou, my foot is bruised not broken!” I cried.

“I don’t care, you are not driving!” He argued “Now give” he replied holding his hand out for the keys, I sighed before hopping around the car and getting in.

“So, how do we get to your house?” he asked as I turned the radio on.

+

“What took you so long?” Jaimee asked as we drove into my driveway.

“Someone wouldn’t give me directions” Louis mumbled shutting the car door. I chuckled getting out before pulling my bag over my shoulder and hopping towards the front door.

“Um, Lou I need the keys to unlock the door?” I asked over my shoulder. I felt someone walk up behind me, “Thanks” I replied taking the keys as they came into my view. Unlocking the door, I hopped in the others following behind me

“Alice, Is that you” mum called out as we walked in “Oh you have some guest over, _why_?” she asked.

“Um, guys so if you go up the staircase then it’s the first door on your right” I explained “I’ll be up in a minute.” I hopped into the kitchen before I turned to mum.

“I’ve told you my friends are coming over, you agreed to this okay, you knew they were coming” I hissed.

“Ha, friends is that what you called them, very well don’t be loud or I’ll ask them to leave, and why are you hopping around the place?” she replied.

“Because I fell on it and I have to keep off it” I snapped.

“Well why didn’t you get some crutches while you were out stupid girl” I sighed and hopped out of the kitchen. The thought of climbing up the staircase made me tired. I looked up as I reached the staircase to see Louis sitting a couple of steps up.

“Um, I’m guessing you heard that then” I looked down.

“Yeah” he replied standing up.

“Can you please not tell the other?” I asked quickly.

“Alice, don’t worry I won’t tell them” he said walking down the steps towards me. I sighed in relief,

“Thanks, how am I supposed to walk up and down stairs everyday if I can only use one foot?” he chuckled before picking me up.

“Seriously, give me a warning next time please” I chuckled as he walked up the stairs and into my room.

"You’re not stupid you know" Louis said quietly as we approached the door.

"Yeah, try telling her that though" I sighed.

+

“Wow, Like Alice, your room is seriously cool” Niall called as we walked in, he was sat at my desk while Jaimee, Harry, Liam and Zayn were lounging on the couch I had placed in here last week. I had also attached my television to the wall, which was now playing MTV, stuck some posters up on my wall, pictures of my favourite places where I had travelled too and some other things that were important to me around the room. I had a trail of lanterns along the wall above my window which looks out towards the ocean, I had discovered that the ledge was the perfect place to sit with a book and it was low enough for me to drag a chair over and still be able to look out.

“Thanks, It’s one of the places that I can just be me, but there is something else I think you’ll like more, come with me” I said directing Louis towards my desk so I could grab a set of keys before out the door. We walked to the end of the hall. At the very end of the hall was a singular white door, I got Louis to place me down before I unlocked the door and hopped in. inside the room there was a grand piano on the left side of the room, a massive plasma TV on the wall opposite a lounge suit and two loveseats either side of the lounge. Towards the back of the room there was a door on the back wall, once everyone had walked in, I shut the door behind me hopping towards the door. I stopped when an arm slipped around my waist, supporting half my weight so could walk without my ankle; I smiled up at Lou before walking to the door.

“This is the best part of my house and were I spend most of my time” I took the smallest key and unlocked the door, I put the keys in my pocket before holding onto a post on either side of the staircase in front of me. We climbed up the stairs before coming into my recording room. The walls were full of band posters and record covers; there is a keyboard on one side of the room and an acoustic and electric guitar on the other. On the table sits a computer, recording headphones and a sound box and in front of that sits my recording mic. There is a couch and a couple of beanbags that sit at the other side of the room.

“Wow, I can see why you love it in here” Niall said picking up my acoustic.

“Yeah, that and it’s soundproof the last owners had some loud kids apparently got the games room soundproof and this little room is too” I smiled hopping towards the lounge.

“So now that you have seen the most important places in the house, what do you want to do?”

“Movie?” Jaimee suggested, I nodded standing back up.

“If you go downstairs, there is a black cabinet pick a movie and go back to my room, I’ll be there in a second” I instructed as they climbed down the stairs. I hopped down the stairs, locking the door behind me.

“Seriously Lou, give a girl some warning,” I jumped as he picked me off the ground carrying me back to my room. The others were lounging on the couch watching I Am Number Four`, Louis placed me onto the bed before walking around the other side and sitting down beside me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about all the descriptions thanks for reading x


	4. Chapter 4

 I figured I must have dosed off sometime, because I woke up to the sound of laughter. I sighed rolling over onto my stomach, my eyes snapped open when an arm wrapped around my waist, I looked up to see Louis’ blue eyes staring at me. I blushed before moving to get off him, but his arm just tightened.

“Shh, It’s okay love stay here” he whispered. I relaxed back into his arms and turned my head to see what the others were up to.

“Aw” I whispered quietly as I saw Jaimee curled up in Harry’s lap, his fingers playing with her hair.

“He’s liked her for years you know” Louis whispered, “Just never said anything because he doesn’t want to lose her as a friend.” I placed my chin on his chest looking at him.

“Well, she likes him too, It’s pretty obvious really, they’d be a cute couple” I smiled.

“Yeah” Louis replied. I glanced at the clock 5:30 it read,

“What time do you guys have to be home?” I asked.

“Um 6ish,” Harry replied “Why?”

“I was just wondering if you wanted to stay the night.” I asked.

“What all of us?” Liam asked.

“Yeah I mean there are 5 beds, 4 of us can share 2 beds and the others can have their own. You can go get some clothes and stuff if you need it” I replied sitting up.

“Well, I’m in” Jaimee said looking at Harry, “Can you take me home to get some clothes?”

He nodded “Yeah, I’ll stay too.”

“I can take Niall and Zayn if they want” Liam said taking his keys from his pocket.

“Okay yeah, fell free to bring whatever food or movies you want, and I’ll get dinner sorted when you’re all back” I said as they walked towards the door.

“Oh,” Harry turned “Lou, You need anything?” he asked.

“Yeah, just get me some clothes and stuff ok” Louis replied behind me.

“Okay, now remember to use protection” Harry smirked cheekily before walking out of the room. I blushed, before moving to get off the bed.

“Where you off too little miss?” Louis asked.

“Kitchen, how come you didn’t go with the others?” I asked hopping towards the door.

“Because, someone had to make sure you weren’t hopping around” he said walking towards me “And I’ll warn you this time, I’m picking you up” he smiled before lifting me into his arms and walking down the stairs.

+

Jaimee’s POV

The radio was playing quietly as Harry drove along quietly, pulling up outside my house. I hopped out, Harry following me. He linked our hands as I shut the door quietly behind me.

“Harry” I asked quietly as I followed him up to my room.

“Yeah?” he replied pulling my bedroom door open as we walked in.

“What are we?” I asked quietly grabbing my pyjamas.

“What do you mean?” he asked sitting on my bed.

“I’m just, we’re always really close and I’m just confused about whether its feels the same for you as it does for me?” I paused placing some clothes in my overnight bag.

“Well, that depends” he said walking up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

“On what?” I asked quietly.

“If,” he whispered, his warm breath on my neck, causing me to shiver

“My touch makes you shiver” he walked around in front of me.

“If, you enjoy spending time with me” he pushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear, his thumb caressing my cheek,

“And,” he paused again, his green eyes staring into my light blue ones

“If you like me the way I like you” His face grew closer to mine, his eyes following his thumb as it traced over my bottom lip. He leant forward slowly his green eyes staring into my pale blue ones, as if asking a question. I nodded wrapping my arms around his neck and his landed on my waist. I leant forward connecting our lips softly, before pulling back. I bushed looking down as I heard him chuckle, his hand found my chin pulling me back towards his lips, my hands found his hair. I sighed as he pulled back, leaning our foreheads together,

“Does that answer your question love?” He whispered, pulling me in for a hug.

“You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that” I laughed.

“I might just, but Jaimee,” he pulled back holding my waist.

“Will you be my girlfriend?” I smiled,

“Does this answer your question?” I replied reaching up to kiss him.

+

Alice’s POV

“ _ALICE_ , Have those people left yet?” Mum called. I sighed

“No, they’re staying the night, don’t worry we won’t annoy you” I shouted back.

“Where now?” Louis whispered, looking around as I pointed towards the kitchen door. Louis placed me onto the counter top and looked at me.

“What, why are you staring at me?” I asked.

“Because you’re nothing like your parents” He answered, brushing a stray piece of hair away from my face.

“That’s not hard, but dad’s okay he cares” I sighed “What do you think we should have for dinner?” I said looking up at Louis,

“Takeaway or cook?” I asked.

“Takeaway, it’s quicker and you don’t have to wash up he smiled, walking over and standing between my legs, he held his arms out asking for a hug. I returned to motion and leant my chin on his head as he snuggled his face into my neck, warm breath hitting my skin.

“What should we get Pizza or Chinese?” I asked quietly over his shoulder.

“Um, Chinese but you’ll have to order a lot because you haven’t seen someone eat until you have met Niall” he chuckled, just as my mum walked in.

“Oh, get your slutty arse off of the counter” she scoffed walking out. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I sighed shakily lowering myself off the counter.

“Ally, you shouldn’t have to put up with that love” he whispered. I looked down trying to stop the tears from failing,

“hey no don’t cry shh, you’re not a slut, far from it” he pulled my chin up, as the first tear dropped.

I shook my head, “C-can you just take me upstairs please” I whispered. He nodded picking me up, walking us up the stairs. He kicked my door shut and walked over to my chair by the window. He sat down with me still in his arms,

“seriously Alice, you don’t you can’t take that, that’s not fair, they have no right to treat you like that” he said. I shook my head, hiding in his neck my tears,

“I can’t do anything about that, I get enough of that from the kids at school I don’t need it from my parents” I whispered.

“Shh, love its okay shh” Louis sighed, he pulled my beanie off, running his fingers soothingly through my hair. A knock brought me out of my daze awhile later; I turned around to see Harry and Jaimee standing in the doorway.

“Hey,” Jaimee walked in slowly pulling Harry along with her “You okay love?” she asked.

“Yeah” I nodded, “Just one of those days” I stood turning to face them before sitting back down in Louis’ lap.

“Oh Lou, Your mum said she could get a pair of crutches by tomorrow for Alice, if she needs them.” Harry said placing his bag in the corner of the room.

“Oh okay thanks Haz” Lou smiled.

“Wait what? How does that work?” I asked curiously.

“Oh, mum works at the Hospital so she has access to all the equipment” Louis stated simply.

“Okaaay” I nodded slowly.

“Hey yo!” Niall called as he walked into the room Zayn and Liam trailing in behind him, “so what’s for dinner?” Niall asked as we all laughed.

+

“Okay go into the lounge room with the food and we’ll get a movie playing” I called as I hopped towards the front door, grabbing my wallet off the bench.

“Hey, so that’ll be $50 thanks” The guy said when I opened the door; paying him I shut the door. I paused,

“LOU!” I called up the stairs, hearing footsteps walk towards the stairs,

“Yeah?” He called coming into sight.

“Um, C-can I have hand please?” I blushed. He chuckled jogging down the stairs, picking me up. Walking into the lounge, everyone was plonked down on the couches. Jaimee and Harry curled up in one corner.

“Foods here” I placed the bag on the table, before Louis turned and sat on the couch with me in his lap.

“Um, Alice,” “Yer?” I looked up as Harry spoke.

“There aren’t any plates or cutlery” Harry said slowly. I sighed, rubbing my forehead,

“how did I forget that?” I shook my head.

“It’s okay love, I got it” Louis said placing me on the couch next to Harry.

“Lou, hey can you grab some drinks too please?” I asked.

“Yeah, can I have a hand please?” He looked towards Liam tilting his head to the door.

“You know he likes you right?” Harry said after the door shut behind them.

“W-what? No, why would he like me? N-no” I stuttered. 

+

Louis POV

“You like her?” Liam asked as the door shuts behind me.

“ _Shhh,_ they might hear you!” I whispered. He waved me off

“They all know apart from Alice, it’s pretty obvious Lou.” He looked around as we reached the bottom of the stairs, “Um, where?” I pointed towards the kitchen.

“Li, what do I do?” I asked pulling a cupboard open searching for some cups.

“Just be yourself Lou, if she doesn’t like you for that then it’s her loss, but just be careful with her, don’t make her do anything she doesn’t want to” Liam shrugged pulling out 3 bottles of soda. I grabbed a pile of plates and some cups before following him back upstairs…

+

Alice’s POV

“So what do I do then” I asked a minute later.

“Well, presuming that you like him yeah?” Harry asked, looking at me over Jaimee’s shoulder. I nodded, my cheeks turning crimson

“Yeah.”

“Well, you don’t really need to do anything, he obviously likes you too so just be yourself” he explained, playing with Jaimee’s hair. I nodded as the boys walked back into the room, placing cups, plates and cutlery onto the table in front of us.

“Jump up” Louis said reaching out for my hands to help me up. I grabbed them hopping off the couch as he sat down before pulling me back into his lap.

“So, what are we watching?” Zayn asked standing in front of the movie cabinet after dinner,

“Horror?” Niall asked. “Um” I started.

“Please?” Harry asked. I realised I hadn’t told them that I hated horror movies…

+

Louis POV

I felt Alice freeze as Zayn said we were watching a horror movie. I leant forward to whisper in her ear,

“its okay if you don’t want to, you can always hide in my shoulder If you need to” I suggested. She paused for a minute before nodding at Zayn, she leant back into me. The movie had only just started but I wasn’t paying attention to the movie, as Alice was clutching tightly to my hand. I was running my hand threw her hair when Alice hid in my neck; I felt water dripping down my neck when I realised her body was shaking. I looked around all the other, who were all engrossed in the movie. I stood up carrying Alice, and walked out the door, carrying her back to her room. I kicked the door shut quietly, carrying her over to the couch, sitting down with her still in my arms. She curled up in my lap wrapping her arms around my torso, burying her head further into my neck; I tranced patterns onto her back as she settled down.

“Hey” I said quietly when she lifted her head from my neck. Her eyes were red and she had tear tracks down her cheeks. I brushed the last remaining tears with my thumb, pushing her hair back from her forehead.

“I’m sorry, two breakdowns in one day” she mumbled.

“No no it’s fine, don’t apologise love” I said “and horror movies defiantly aren’t for everyone, I know that now.” She sighed,

“I’m still sorry I should have said no, I just don’t like stopping people from doing what they want.” She shook her head, standing up. I watched as she walked over to her cupboard opening the door she pulled out a pair of shorts and a singlet. Alice walked towards the TV, under it sat a little box she pulled the lid off to a bunch of movies.

“Pick one and put it on while I get changed okay?” she said before walking into her bathroom.

+

Alice’s POV

I walked into the bathroom, splashing water on my face. My body had gradually stopped shaking. I changed quickly, walking back out into my room, to see Louis sitting on the couch, watching the beginning of The Perks Of Being A Wallflower. I smiled sitting down on the couch next to him.

“Really?” I asked raising my eyebrows.

“What? It was the first one on the pile so I figured you’d like it” he smiled, placing his arm around me pulling me into his side.

“Lou, I like every movie in that box that’s why they are in there” I chuckled, leaning into him.

+

Harry’s POV

It was only after the movie had finished did we all realise that Louis and Alice weren’t in the room. Jaimee jumped up pulling me with her, I turned the TV off before walking back over to Jaimee, I wrapped my arms around her waist following her out towards Alice’s room. Walking in Jaimee ‘Awed’ Louis and Alice were lying down on the couch Alice resting against Louis’ chest, Lou’s arms wrapped around Alice, they were both watching a movie.

“Hey, no gawping” Louis said from the couch, I chuckled walking further into the room pulling Jaimee with me.

“But, it’s cute!” Jaimee said “and you’re watching Perks!” I laughed as she stuck her tongue out at Lou. I pulled Jaimee over to the couch, pulling her into my side as I fell onto the couch.

“So what is up with you two then?” Niall asked walking into the room, Liam and Zayn following him; Alice sat up slightly leaning into Lou’s chest. I looked at Jaimee, she smiled nodding.

“Well, we are dating” I said, playing with her hand.

“Congrats mate” Zayn called. Alice sat up;

“really?” she asked looking at Jaimee, who nodded. A massive smile spread across Alice’s face, Louis wrapped his arms around her stomach pulling her back to his chest. We fell into a silence as we finished watching the rest of the movie, when it was over everyone, headed off to bed. Niall, Zayn and Liam in the separate bedrooms, while Lou and Alice sharing one and Jaimee and I in the other. Jaimee walked back into the room in her Jaimmes, she pulled the covers back sliding in next to me. I pulled her into my body her head resting on my chest, arm draped across my waist, I kissed her forehead before falling asleep.

+

Alice’s POV

I sighed as everyone left to go to bed; Louis looked at me sheepishly from the couch.

“Come on I don’t bite” I called climbing into my side of the bed "much". I felt the bed dip as Louis lay down next to me.

“Lou” I whispered, turning to face him. “Yeah?” he looked at me, grayish-blue eyes staring back into mine.

“Thanks for today” I smiled leaning over to kiss his cheek.

“You’re welcome babe” he whispered, pulling me into his body, I rested my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat as I feel into a calm sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks fore reading, sorry for any spelling mistakes.  
> Please comment if you have any feedback :)


End file.
